Forever I will love you
by Eternity's child
Summary: Shay was an outcast. She had bulit walls around her to keep out all the pain people had caused her. She trys to mantain these walls until a certain boy comes crashing through right to her heart. HPOC RWOC
1. Default Chapter

Eternity's child: Hey everyone! This is my fanfiction here and I hope y'all like it lots. Enjoy!

Chapter One

No matter what Shaylee didn't want to go home. Her all muggle family hated her because of her choice to be a witch. Her only sister used to be her best friend but then she got her letter and her sister turned on her.

At school she was an outcast. She had only one close friend and that was Jemma. Jemma was the only person Shaylee ever talked to in her first year. Shaylee was a very shy and quiet person.

Shaylee built walls around herself to keep from getting hurt, by her family and the people at school. She was never noticed at school and people only really looked to hurt her. Sure she had a few friends but none even compared to Jemma and her friendship.

Shaylee had shoulder length long soft red hair with bright green eyes and semi pale skin. Jemma had stormy gray eyes and black hair streaked with purple. Her hair was almost waist length.

Shaylee reluctantly threw articles into her trunk. She looked over toward Jemma who was doing the same thing.

"I'm happy those to airheads Kassie and Jen aren't here right now." Jemma said.

"Me too." Shaylee replied.

"Shay?"

"Hum?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Nope." Shay said simply.

"I promise I will invite you over to stay with me as soon as I can." Shay gave a small smile.

"Thanks Jem."

"Well I'm all packed." Jemma said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Me too."

"Is that all you say?"

"Well for now it is."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat in the great hall and then we can get the train. We have time."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them marched down the stairs and then into the Gryffindor common room. A few people lingered there waiting for the train to arrive. As the two trotted though the room the got various look from people. Jemma rolled her eyes in annoyance as Shay kept her eye directed towards the ground.

"What are you all looking at?" Jemma hissed at them. People immediately returned to what they were doing.

"What is wrong with these people." She said as they walked out the common room door. As they walked the two talked about what they were going to do during the summer. Well it was more Jemma talked and Shaylee listened.

"Maybe we can go camping again. Granny and I did that last year and she loved it. We could probably do it again when you come to me house."

"Possibly."

"Or we could go to some of the Quidditch games in London!"

"That would be awesome."

As the two jabbered on in their conversation they did not relies they were about to run into something. Or someone.

Shaylee was smiling happily at something Jemma had said when she crashed head on with someone.

She flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow." She said, trying to message her backside with great difficulty.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." A hand appeared in her vision and she took it gratefully.

"That's ok. I wasn't watching either." She said quietly.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." She lost her words. Why would someone like him ever introduce himself? He would probably be just another one of them.

"Uh- I'm Shaylee."

"Hope to see you around Shaylee." He said with a smile. Shay gave a tiny smile back and quickly grabbed Jemma's arm and pulled her along.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked.

"I think my tail bone is bruised but other then that I'm ok."

"That's good but that's not what I was talking about. Why did you push him away like that?"

"Because Jemma think about it. It's Harry Potter, he famous! Probably won't even talk to us and even if he does it's probably just for gags." Jemma sighed.

"You're probably right."

Shay and Jem walked into the great hall. Breakfast was still on the table and both of the girls go a hungry look in their eyes. Both had a piece of hot buttered toast. (I'm hungry...mmm toast. Anyway back to the story)

"I'm so glad this school year is over." Jemma said happily.

"Well I'm not really. I could really use the practice in potions. I swear Professor Snape is out to get Gryffindors."

"Yea, he's like the teacher who would break off your leg and then beat you with it." Jemma laughed. Shay laughed along with her. "Oh crap, we've got a half hour so lets go get a carriage now."

"Yea alright." As they got to a carriage they saw Draco Malfoy from a distance.

"How can you be that rich working as a death eater?" Jemma said.

"I don't know and I don't really intend to find out. Jem we shouldn't put our noses where they don't belong."

"Yea, yea. Shay you are way to paranoid."

The rest of the ride to the train was fairly event-less. As they got to the train they seen that most of the compartments were full. The two came to a compartment that they thought was empty but as Jemma opened the door she seen three people.

"I'm sorry, but there are no compartments left. Can we stay here?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yea, sure." The red head said. "I'm Ron Weasley." He added.

"Jemma Stone." She said shaking his hand as she sat down next to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Jemma shook her hand too.

"Harry Potter." Jemma gladly shook his hand. She didn't remember she had already met him earlier.

"And you are?" Ron said asking Shay.

"Oh, I'm Shaylee Reynolds. Just call me Shay."

"Pretty name." Harry said.

"Thanks." Shay said quietly feeling her face flame up. After watching two games of exploding snap and one chess game Shay got up.

"I'm going to find some food." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. It was practically the only thing she had said the whole train ride home. Jemma on the other hand had spent most of the time talking to Ron and Hermione. Shay left the compartment and Harry looked at Jemma.

"Is she always that way?"

"What way?" Jemma asked a little dumbfounded.

"Not really wanting to talk to anyone. Kinda cold."

"Oh Shay anything but cold. It's everyone who treats her the way they do that are cold. You see Shay has a very hard li-"Jemma didn't get to finish what she was saying. Everyone in the compartment heard a harsh voice come from outside.

"Where are you off to mudblood?" Harry recognized the voice to be none other then Malfoy's. Before anyone else could Harry jumped up and went to the door with his wand drawn.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." He hissed. Malfoy had his wand out and pointed toward Shay.

"Come to save your filthy mudblood girlfriend, Potter?"

"Leave her out of this." Harry said lithely.

"Why? Stupid filthy mudblood is worth nothing. She deserves to die." By then Shay's eyes grew large and coursed with fear. Upon seeing this Harry prodded his wand into Malfoy's throat. Malfoy recoiled a bit.

"I'll be back Potter." He gave Shay one last menacing glance. Jemma pushed past Harry who was watching Malfoy walk away. She pulled Shay into a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Shay didn't say anything but nodded. A single tear rolled down her pale skin.

"Jemma, I think you're choking her." Ron said.

"Oh, oops." She said letting Shay out of her grip. Shay gave a small smile and walked back to her seat in the compartment. She sat in the corner by the window, pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of them. Jemma sat next to her and pulled her friend into another hug.

"Shay, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said after Jemma had let her go.

"Just leave her alone for a bit." Jemma mouthed to Harry.

"I wonder what's up with her." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno. But I'm gonna find out."

The train came to a halt at platform 9 ¾. Everyone got up and started heading off the train.

Shay all the sudden got a huge headache. In the aisle more and more people crowded around her. She frantically looked around for Jemma who was no where to be seen. No longer able to stay on her feet she collapsed.

"Shay!" a voice called. Shay made her self as small as she could against the corridor wall. Breathing hard she opened a door to a compartment and slid in. Still on the floor she put her head on the seat and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked intruding on her thoughts.

"A lot of people keep asking that today." She said no opening her eyes to see who the intruder was.

"Well because it seems you keep getting into trouble today." Shay let out a small laugh. She looked up and seen the person was Harry.

"You get into more trouble then I do." Shay said softly.

"What happened to you out there?" he said trying to change the subject.

"I'm a bit claustrophobic. Not badly though. I suppose it was the heat that triggered it. "

"You never answered my question. Are you okay?"

"A little woozy with a bruised tail bone but other then that fine."

"Bruised tail bone?" Harry asked.

"From you."

"Oh. You the one I ran into today. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Well I better be going." Shay said as she noticed whom she was talking with. She figured no good could come from it.

Harry wore a very confused look on his face. He couldn't understand why she was so distant with everyone.

Shay pushed her self up and waved goodbye to Harry. Lucky for her there was only a few people lingering in the hallway. She found her stuff and walked off the train.

"Shaylee!" She heard Jemma yell. "What happened to you?"

"Got a little panicky." Jemma knew what she meant by that.

"I promise to have you come over as soon as possible. Granny loves you she'll probably let you come in two weeks."

"I hope so. I'll miss you bunches Jem. I'll write everyday." Shay said pointing to a tiny owl in a cage.

"You better. See ya soon." She said hugging her friend.

"Bye."

"Bye." Shay walked out of the barrier only to be grabbed roughly by her upper arm.

"Where have you been girl?" Her father asked.

"The train." She said.

"Leave her alone Matt." Someone said. Shay silently praised her savior.

"Keahi. Why are you here?" Shay's father asked.

"To take Shay with me. I am her new guardian now as well as Lani's. You and your wife are going to jail for child abuse."

"You have no proof of that."

"Actually the police were watching you house all last summer. They had seen you beating Shay. I informed them after I seen a lot of bruises on Shay when see came to see me. Although you never did hit Lani did you? Why is that Matt? Just because Shay is different? Well I won't stand for that any more. You're going to jail." Shay smiled happily at her black haired aunt. More then anything she had wanted to get away from her parents. Two policemen apprehended her father. Two already had her mother. Shay yanked her arm out of her father's grip and walked over to her aunt.

"Thank you so much." She said. Lani stalked over to her aunt and watched in horror as her parents were talking away.

"This is all your fault. I will make you pay." Lani whispered to Shay.

"I'm home." She said sadly. "Home."

Eternity: Well I'm finally done this extremely long chapter. Please please PLEASE review. I really want to know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Summer blues

Eternity's child: Hello all! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been so busy! But now I'll try to update lots! So anyway, I own Shay and Jemma, the plot (sorta) but nothing else.

On with the show!

Chapter 2

For once Shay was actually having a good summer. She now lived with her Aunt Keahi and her sister Lani. Lani was the only downside to the whole arrangement. She kept avoiding Shay unless she wanted something from her. Shay had a pretty good feeling that her sister was plotting something.

Shay had been at her Aunt's house for almost 2 months now and hadn't heard anything from Jemma. She had sent a letter to her explaining what had happened at the King cross station.

Midget, Shay's, owl had gotten very jumpy in its cage. Shay after a few minutes had decided to go and write Jemma another letter. She got some parchment and began writing.

_Hey Jem, _

_Where have you gone!! I've written you twice and haven't heard anything from you! I suppose I might be a little worried about you. 7 more muggles have been killed. I think two other people that were killed might have gone to our school. They weren't purebloods either. Thing's are getting bad and no one is doing anything about it. On to lighter matters anyway, I hope you're safe and happy. Things here are actually going pretty good. Although I'm pretty sure Lani's up to something. Speaking of Lani, I think I hear her coming. I hope to see you soon Jem. _

_Shaylee_

She folded up the note and tied it to Midget's leg. Midget flew happily around the room until Shaylee opened the window and watched the small fly out.

" What are you doing loser? Trying to runaway? By all means please do. It will save us all the torment of seeing your ugly face." Came a voice from the door. There leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed was Lani.

"No." Shay didn't bother to tell Lani what she was really doing. She didn't try to tell her family about anything to do with the wizarding world.

"Where's your skirt, loser?" Lani spat.

" You aren't borrowing it."

" You have no say in the matter freak." Lani said as she walked over to Shay's closet.

" Lani!" Shay said getting up from the window seat. Lani grabbed the red skirt and so did Shay. Lani smiled evilly and gave a tug at the skirt making it rip in two.

"Who would want to wear anything that you have? You know it's your entire fault that mom and dad are in jail. If you hadn't of become a freak none of this would have happened. Why couldn't you just stay the same? You're a freak and no one wants you here. Aunt Keahi is scared of you. Uncle Fred is too. You know what, stay away from me. Get out. Get out of my life. I hate you. Freak." Lani left the room.

Shay hurt more then she had ever hurt before. Some of the things Lani had done were awful, but this was by far the worst. A tear slid down her face as a small tapping nose came from her window. She saw a small brown owl and quickly opened the window.

_Shay,_

_Sorry I haven't written you! Granny and I have been so busy. We were going to come and get you at 3:00pm today. Try and be ready. Talk to you really soon. _

_ Jemma_

Shay quickly looked at her watch.

"2:45, better hurry." She whispered. She started throwing random objects into her now open trunk. From downstairs, she heard a scream. "Jem must be here." She thought. Shay hastily grabbed her wand and raced downstairs.

"Shay!" called a voice. Shay let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God Jemma." Shay said as she walked over to the fireplace and hugged her friend.

" I'm glad your ok." Jemma said. She followed Shay up the stairs and grabbed the trunk. Jemma shoved the trunk into the fireplace as soon as they hauled it down the stairs. She gave Shay a little smile and threw the Floo powder into the fire. "Stone house!" She called forcefully. Within a second, Jemma and the trunk disappeared.

"Bye Aunt Keahi, I'll see you next summer. Bye Lani." She climbed into the warm green fire and smiled a tiny smile. "Oh yea, say goodbye to Uncle Fred for me." She threw the powder into the fire and yelled " Stone house!" With the now familiar whirling sensation, she found herself being hurled out of the fireplace onto something soft.

"Sorry Jemma." She said getting herself up and dusting of her clothes.

"It's alright." Jem said doing the same thing.

"I'm so glad you wrote back. I thought something happened to you."

" I didn't mean to worry you but I had no time to send and owl. Gram got hurt when one her spells backfired on her. I had to take her to St.Mungo's."

"Is Gram okay?" Shay asked worriedly.

"Oh I think she actually might be better then she was before she got hurt. She hurrying around everywhere determined to get everything possible done." Jemma laughed.

"That sounds like Gram." Since most of Shay's family didn't like the fact that Shay was a witch, Shay spent most of her time with Jem and her Grandmother. She had adopted Jemma's Grandmother as her own, and Gram's didn't mind that at all.

"It's so good to finally have you hear Shay!" Jemma said excitedly. Shay smiled.

After much chatting, Jemma helped Shay drag her trunk up her stairs. They came into a purple room, with butterfly enchanted to fly around the walls.

" I know I say this every time I come here, but Jemma I love the butterfly's on your walls."

" Yea me too. I can remember the day that Granny bewitched them to fly. They day my- my parents were killed."

"Yea I know. I'm glad they didn't kill you, or I'd be very lonely right now." Shay said gratefully hugging her friend.

"Anyway, your bed is right there. Tomorrow we have to get up early and go to Diagon ally to get our school supplies."

"Okay."

That night Granny cooked them dinner and they played exploding snap until nearly 9:00. Two Hogwarts owls flew gracefully in the open window and landed on the table.

"Hey, our lists are here." Jemma said shaking her black and purple hair back over her shoulder. She untied the two letters from the owl's legs and gave them a treat. The owls flew out the window into the darkness. She handed Shay her letter and tore into her own.

"Hey! I made Headgirl!" Shay said happily.

"That's wonderful dear." Jemma's Grandmother said as she walked into the room.

"Yea, that's great Shaylee." Jemma's said a little disappointed.

"Oh Jem, I'm sorry. I know you wanted I know you wanted to get Headgirl."

"Well at least you got it and not one of those bubble heads Megan and Ray."

Shay smiled and yawned.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Jemma waved at Shay and started to talk to her Grandma. When she was upstairs, she tiredly pulled on her pj's. She climbed into her cot and thought about her day.

Tears slid down her face uncheck as she thought about her sister and what she had said. Briefly, she heard Jemma come in and she held back her tears. Slowly through her thought's she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was awakened by a voice yelling up the stairs.

"Shay! Jemma! Get up! We have to go to Diagon ally!" Granny called.

"It's to early!" Jemma moaned. Shay rolled over in her cot and got out of bed. She took a shower and read peacefully on her cot. (An: Sorry if that makes no sense.)

" Shay what are you doing we have to go!" Jemma said trying to pull back her hair into a messy bun. Shay smiled and put her book aside. Slowly she followed Jemma down the stairs and toward the fireplace.

" You seem quite today Shay, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Shay answered. She noticed that Jem's Grandma had stepped into the room.

After taking some floo powder, Shay climbed into the emerald fire.

"Diagon ally!" She said dropping the powder into the fire. She felt herself whirling around and then landing painfully in a shop. Jemma landed on top of her. Grandmother stepped out of the fire and glared at them both.

" One should have enough sense to wait for the person before them to get up." She said. "Now get up, we have lots of shopping to do."

After getting new books, robes, and getting Jemma a cat, the three stopped for ice cream.

"Mmm, thanks Granny." Jemma said.

"Yea thanks." Shay agreed.

"Your very welcome my dears."

After a few more hours of shopping, they finally decided to go home. Thought Shay hadn't been at Shay's house for more then a day, when they woke up tomorrow they would be getting ready to board the train back to Hogwarts.

The next day they both got up and piled into a car and headed for the station.

"Bye Granny! I see you in the summer!" Jemma said as she headed for the train.

"Goodbye dear! Stay safe Jemma." Her Grandmother said gently.

"Bye Granny Stone. Thank you for letting me stay with you during the summer."

"Oh your very welcome darling. Now you go meet boys and have fun, both of you."

Jem and Shay waved as they climbed onto the train. They found and empty compartment and sat in it.

"It's good to be going back." Jemma said.

"Yea." Shay said.

"Shay you told me you would tell me about why you're being so distant again." Jemma knew she had broken through to her that it was all right to tell people what was wrong.

"Oh yea." Shay started to tell her story about the skirt and what her sister had said just before she left for Jemma's. Shaylee sniffed back various tears through out her story. Until the end. Her tears were too much to bear anymore so she finally spilled a few.

"Oh Shay. I'm so sorry, I knew your sister was a dip. But I didn't know she was that bad."

"Who's bad?" came a male voice. A red haired boy came into the compartment.

" Ron!" Jemma said rather loudly. Ron smiled and sat down next to her. A black haired boy also followed in. Shay quickly used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe her tears away. But not soon enough, Harry seen them and her look of pain. As Jemma and Ron talked about their summer, Harry had his attention focused on Shay. Shay could feel his eyes on her.

"Shay are you alright?"

"Ya, fine." She croaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'll find out later." Harry smiled. "Anyway are you looking forward to going back?"

"Not really." Shay said.  
"Yes!" called out Jemma.

"Why not?" Ron asked Shay.  
"A lot of reasons." Shay answered.

"Oh well you're here now." Harry said hugging her. Shay gave a small giggle. "I've never really heard you laugh." Harry said still holding her.

The dark came soon and Jemma had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. Shay was asleep against the ledge of the window. Harry and Ron were embraced in a conversation about Quidditch. Gently Ron shook Jemma awake.

"Mmm, what?" Jemma said drowsily.

"We're here."

"Oh okay."

"Shay wake up." Harry said shaking her softly. She moaned and leaned more towards Harry. "Come on Shay wake up." Harry said smiling a bit. Shay shook her head. Harry smiled more and finally just picked her up. She immediately woke up and looked at Harry. "I thought that would get you up."

"Yea, I think it worked..now if only my heart would beat." She said smiling. Harry laughed.

"Let's go I'm starving." Ron said loudly. Jemma followed him out leaving Harry and Shay.

"So do you think there's something between those two?" Harry asked.

"One would think so." Shay said. "Consider the way they act around eachother."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Shay got up and went to the door.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Oh yea." He stood up and noticed he was a whole head and shoulders taller then Shay. Shay gave small smile and walked out of the compartment into a flood of people.

"Oh no." Shay whispered. All the sudden she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You can get through it. Just breathe." Harry's voice whispered in her ear. Shay took his advice and took a deep breath. She began to walk and found that Harry's hands made her feel much better.

They made it to the platform where there were spaces that are more open.

"Thanks Harry. You made me feel a lot better."

"Your wel-." Harry started.

"Shay, Harry we thought you were right behind us!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry." Shay said quietly.

"Let's get a carriage." Harry said. They found one and climbed into it. They all gagged a bit due to the musty smell in the carriage. They mostly talked about random things along the way (though Ron and Jemma did most of the talking)

When finally back at Hogwarts they all entered the great hall and sat at the table.

"Welcome everyone to yet another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said loudly. "Before we start the sorting I would like to take the time to remind the students of a few rules. The Forbidden forest is exactly as it's name states forbidden. There is a list of things that are not allowed at this school posted on Mr.Filch's office door. Now," The old wizard said merrily. "I would like to introduce our two new Head student's at the school this year. They are Miss. Shaylee Reynolds as our headgirl and (An: Our very own man with a scar! Sorry my friend made me put that ) Mr. Harry Potter as our headboy." Both Harry and Shay stood up. Harry smiled and Shay could feel the blood rushing to her face. Quickly she sat back down beside an ever-smiling Jemma.

" And now let the sorting begin." Professor Mcgonagall stated naming out names.

"Abbot, Zachary." A tiny little boy stood up and sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The old hat shouted.

"Ashen, Melody." After a few seconds of waiting a girl with brown hair stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Everyone at the table stood up and cheered.

"Shay, I'm proud of you getting headgirl." Harry said.

"You'll probably make a good headboy Harry." Shay replied smiling.

After about fifteen more minutes, the sorting was finally over and everyone was waiting to eat.

"Everyone dig in!" Dumbledore said raising his hands into the air. Piles of food appeared and everyone literally attacked them. Shay sighed and put a few things on her plate.

"Shaylee." A cold voice sneered from behind her. She turned and seen a blonde boy. It was Malfoy. He roughly grabbed her arm and got her up. Nobody managed to see what Malfoy did. (An: Lets say that everyone was overly obsessed with getting his or her food so no one noticed ok? Ok) Malfoy brought Shaylee out into a dark hall.

"That job of headboy was mine. I would go after Harry for this but a mudblood like yourself, this should be fine. Just fine." (An: For all Malfoy lovers reading this, I'm sorry.) Malfoy swung his arm back and slapped her hard on the cheek. Shaylee let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Malfoy kicked her legs out from under her and then kicked her in the stomach. Shay withered on the ground in pain. She had landed on her wrist and broke it. Memories of what her parents did to her as well came flooding back. Shay couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." A strong voice called.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"75 points from Slytherin." Harry said edging toward the girl.  
"Coming to see your girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy said completely undaunted by his great loss of points.

"Malfoy, what did she ever do to you?" Harry asked leaning over Shay. He brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. As he touched her, he felt her whole body tense up as if prepared for another hit. She was clearly very afraid.

"Get out of here Malfoy before I take more points." Harry said angered.

"This isn't over Potter. Not even close." Malfoy said turning on his heel. He turned back to Shay and saw her looking at him. She had a cut on her cheek and a lot of bruises forming on her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked. To his surprise Shay leaned up and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harry felt his heartache. He felt that he wanted to be close to her and help her in anyway he possible could.

"Let's take you to the hospital wing." Harry put his arm under her legs and another under her back. He scooped her up and found she weighted practically nothing. He picked up his pace and burst though the doors of the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled. Madame Pomfrey hurried out and saw Shay.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Malfoy did." Harry said angrily.

"Put her here dear." She said pointing to a bed. Shay winced as he put her on the bed. Madame Pomfrey shooed him away and began working. After about a half-hour the nurse said he was able to go in and see her. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Shay was looking around the room and breathing lightly. She didn't have any cuts left but a few bruises were still visible. Her wrist was healed to perfection and she looked perfect to Harry. He soft red hair was spread across the pillow and her green eyes flicked to his.

"Shay?" He asked as he pulled a chair to the bed.

"Hi." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. My back and stomach hurt but Madame Pomfrey said that would go away soon."

"God, I'm sorry." Harry said resting his head on the side of her bed. Shay's face darkened.

"It's not your fault." Shay said making him look at her. "It was mine. For being different in Malfoy's eyes. Though Malfoy doesn't have much of a view towards people who are different then him."

"It's is not nor is it anywhere close to your fault." Harry nearly yelled. "Malfoy wants me. He hates me. Not you. But he knew if he faced me, he would get hurt too. So, he came after you. Someone close to me. Every last bruise you have is my fault. Not yours. "

"Harry, don't bother. I'm not worth much to anyone in this world. It doesn't matter. Why don't you go back to the common room and have fun with your friends?"

"Because I want to be here with you." Shay just looked at him. She couldn't understand. "I wanna know. Is that what you really think? That you worth nothing?"

Shay didn't answer. "Shay, that's completely not true."

"Okay young man. Time for you to leave." Harry tried to argue with her but it was no use Madame Pomfrey stood her ground. Shay gave a small breath of relief.

"See ya tomorrow Shay." Harry said slowly.

"Bye Harry."

An: Finally done that chapter! Took me forever. I promise I'll have the 3rd chapter up real soon. Please please review!


End file.
